


I’m Here

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Natasha comforts you after you have a panic attack brought on from some thunder.





	I’m Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: lyublyu = love

You woke up as a huge clap of thunder was heard. You gasped as your eyes widened, you placed your hand over your fast beating heart. You were terrified of thunderstorms, you always have been since you were a kid. The thought of it being Thor went through your mind but deep down you knew it wasn’t him, he was back on Asgard.

You began to look around the bedroom you shared with Natasha. You looked to your side where Natasha sleeps to find it empty. You jumped when your heard another loud clap of thunder, you pulled your legs up to your chest and you started to have difficulty breathing. You tried to get your breathing under control but every time there was thunder it just got worse.

As you were trying to control your breathing you didn’t hear the bedroom door open and you didn’t see your girlfriend walk in. She had woken up before and went to make a cup of tea. When Natasha saw that you were having a panic attack she put the cup down and quickly went to your side.

“Baby?” She kneels in front of you, she carefully takes your hands in hers. “(Y/N) just focus on me, alright? Try and copy my breathing.” Natasha begins to take deep breaths. 

You look into her eyes and you start to copy her breathing. Once you were breathing normal and your heartbeat started to go back to normal you crawled into Natasha’s lap and wrapped your arms around her waist and nuzzled your face into her neck.

Natasha pulled you impossibly closer, she started to run her fingers through your hair. “I’m here, I got you lyublyu.” She whispers sweet nothings into your ear to help calm you down every time thunder would happen. 

Once the storm seemed to have moved on you pulled away from her neck. “Thank you, babe.” You whisper before you kiss her cheek.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” She gives you a smile and brushes some of your hair out of your face. “Do you think you’ll be able to fall back to sleep?”

“As long as your with me I’ll be able to.” You smiled. 

“There’s no where I would rather be.” Natasha gives you a kiss before you both get back into bed.

Natasha and you got comfortable, you snuggled into her as she wraps her arms around you and you rest your head on her chest. “I love you, lyublyu.” She kissed the top of your head.

“I love you too, Tasha.” You smiled before you closed your eyes to try and fall back to sleep. 

After Natasha knew that you had fallen asleep she let out a sigh of relief, she held you close as you slept. She stayed up a little bit longer just in case you woke up again.


End file.
